Doctor of Love
by Senior Tomarry
Summary: There are many types of doctors: pediatrician, cardiologist, neurologist, psychiatrist, Urologists. But for Dr. Kazunari Takao, he specializes in the most complicated field known to human kind. Love. MidoTakao.


Title: Doctor of Love  
Summary: There are many types of doctors: pediatrician, cardiologist, neurologist, psychiatrist, Urologists. But for Dr. Kazunari Takao, he specializes in the most complicated field known to human kind. Love.

Midorima sat on the bed his head propped on the headboard as he caressed his lover's cheek. His lover peacefully slept next to him, occasionally muttering incoherent words as he softly touched his lover's cheek.

"Fun-my… job." His sleeping lover muttered, making Midorima's eyes softened as he looked at him.

He lightly touched his lover's hair, enjoying the feeling of silky black strands caress his calloused hand. A sigh of relief escaped from his lover and Midorima smiled.

It was weird. He never thought that he would end up loving a man whom he thought was a loon. He chuckled as his lover sighed in contentment.

One Meeting

Midorima looked at the file he received with a displeased look as he read the file again.

Name: Takao Kazunari

Age: 24

Date of Birth: November 21, XXXX

Gender: Male  
Health Condition: None

The first five data that the file told him was ordinary. It was the type of data that he normally saw in reviewing a file of one of his patients. He wouldn't read the file twice if it was just a typical of his patient. But then when he read the next data about his patient, he pressed his lips in a thin line.

Occupation: Doctor of Love

A mistake. That's what Midorima thought when he first read it. He was a doctor, for goodness sake! He heard many bizarre jobs such a professional ice cream taste tester or a gender consultant but this was just _absurd_. He never met –let alone knew- someone whose occupation is a Doctor of Love.

Well up until now, but Midorima still denies that such a silly job really exists. His patient's job is a Doctor of Love. What a joke. Maybe that was what his patient was –a joke.

The green haired doctor sighed as he called a nurse and ordered her to bring in his patient.

Reason of visit: Swollen left hand

"Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"Does it feel funny?"

"What do you mean by funny?"

"Like does it feel like it's being electrocuted or as if thousands of sewing pins are poking it?"

"No." Takao answered uncertainly as he eyed his bruised left hand. His left hand was placed on top of his doctor's medical table while his doctor kept on poking it as if it was a dissected frog. "It feels like it has been covered with lead. Whenever I try to wiggle my fingers, I fail. My hand only twitches." And to prove his point, he tried to wiggle his fingers but then his hand only twitched. "See?" he said as he looked at his doctor, who was busy noting down his observations.

"I see." Midorima said as he finished writing his observations, he placed down his pen paper and carefully took his hand again. He leveled his patient's hand at his eyelevel and noted the slightly reddish hand. "You ripped your soft tissues." He said as he pulled his patient's middle finger, making Takao wince. Midorima looked at the man, flatly. "Other than some ripped soft tissues, you're fine. Be grateful you didn't break your bones, you're a lucky man." The green haired man said as he gently laid down his patient's hand. "I'm advising you that once you get home get plenty of rest, take a hot shower –it will soothe your sore muscles, and use a Salonpas if you can't take the pain."

"Thanks." Takao said as he carefully retreated his hand back and then cradled it across his chest. "I guess, I'm a super lucky man?" He said as he laughed awkwardly. His doctor was so tense and awkward.

Midorima gave him a curt nod. "Yes, you are lucky. But, may I ask, how did you get your hand to be like that?"

"I guess it was because I lifted weights in the gym."

"Do you often lift weights?"Midorima raised a brow.

"No. But I used to be in my school's basketball team when I was in high school, I thought that I still have it so I tried it-" Here Takao looked away guiltily. "-but I guess I'm getting old."

"You were in your school's basketball team?" Midorima asked. His curiosity starting to rise.

"I was. I was the Point Guard of Shutoku!" Takao said with a huge beam on his face. But then his smile quickly slipped away, realizing that he got carried away. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"That's alright, I'm surprised by your declaration though. I'm a graduate of Shutoku High, too. Though I didn't join the school's basketball team."

Takao's eyes widened. "Really? Then maybe we saw each other at school before." He paused. "You look as old as me."

Midorima shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps. Our age gap isn't far from each other. Now let me sling your arm so that you will be able to move more freely."

Two Meetings

Takao sighed as he leaned his back on the wall. Three days had passed since he went to his doctor's office. His doctor insisted that he needed to come back for check up. And so Takao complied. He landed his gaze on the small petite nurse sitting on her desk as she answered a patient's question. The staff of the hospital were nice and friendly, something that surprised Takao. He had his fair share of visits in hospital and most of the time the staff of the hospital –especially the doctors- were cold.

A nurse called his name, snapping his train of thoughts.

"Huh? Ah. Yeah." Takao said as he slowly stood up from his seat, cradling his still slightly swollen hand. He passed by the nurse and entered the room of his doctor.

"Good Morning, doc." Takao said as he sat on the chair the doctor offered him. His doctor greeted back.

"You're not wearing a sling." The doctor said flatly as he eyed his left hand. Takao could feel the annoyance coming from his doctor.

He laughed awkwardly and shifted his position in a more comfortable position. "Yeah… I kind of forgot… to buy a triangular bandage."

"You could have used a big handkerchief." His doctor grunted in annoyance as he stood up from his seat and walked towards his cabinet.

"I didn't think that a handkerchief would be a suitable substitute for a triangular bandage."

His doctor looked at him as if he was hopeless. "You should at least know basic first aid treatment. You were a member of Shutoku's basketball team, were you not? It is standard protocol for the coach –or at least the manager to teach his members first aid." His doctor lectured as he pulled out a first aid kit.

"Um… yeah, but that was a long time ago, I forgot." Takao admitted, feeling ashamed but at the same time annoyed. His doctor was lecturing him as if he was a five year old. The nerve of the guy, they were only supposed to have a doctor and patient relationship not mother and son relationship.

His doctor pulled out a triangular bandage from the kit and approached him. His doctor poked and looked at his arm again. After a few minutes of poking, his doctor let go and said: "I'm going to sling your arm, again. Now please sit still."

Takao almost rolled his eyes but nonetheless he complied with his doctor's request.

As his doctor proceeded to sling his arm, he spoke up. "I read that you're a doctor, too." He said as he carefully tied a knot.

Takao nodded his head. "Yes, but I'm a different doctor. My field is most complicated field known to human kind."

His doctor paused and looked at him with a raised brow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Love." Takao grinned happily. The look on his doctor's face was priceless. "Nah. It's alright. I get that reaction a lot." He commented as his doctor and blushed away, muttering an apology for being unprofessional.

"Pardon me if my question is rude but… does that mean you're a matchmaker?"

Takao laughed again. "No worries, I get that question a lot, but no, I'm not a matchmaker. A matchmaker matches people who want to be one. I'm a doctor of love, I help people match each other. Big difference."

"I don't understand." His doctor said his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Doctors of love means helping people know each other better, it can be romantic or not –it depends on the clients- I'm kind of a bridge between them."

"I'm starting to understand, your job resembles a counselor." He remarked as he proceeded to bandage him.

"Yeah, you could say that, though I am Psychologist."

"Really?" his doctor asked, clearly taken surprised by his confession.

Takao nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm really a Psychologist but I specialize in the field of love. You'd be surprised by how many clients I get every day! My clients are not all couples, sometimes there's a stepmother and a stepdaughter or two best friends fighting at each other. Love isn't limited on romance." Takao coughed and looked at his doctor, again. "Sorry I got carried away, again."

His doctor shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his glasses. "That's fine your stories are entertaining."

XXIII

23 Meetings

XXIII

Midorima watched a teen and a woman –probably her mother- hugged each other. The room was quiet as the other occupants of the room –Takao's assistants-, looked at the warm scene before them. It was a common sight to be seen at where's he at. His lover's clinic. His lover was a famous doctor –but not just any doctor, he was the doctor of love.

"Thank you," the woman said to Takao as she also pulled him in an embrace. His lover beamed happily. "Thank you for making us understands each other."

"No –thank you ma'am." Takao said as he broke away from the hug, the big smile on his face was still present. "I only acted as a bridge between the two of you, you two made understand each other, not me."

There was a stunned silence for a little while but then the teen broke it by crushing Takao in an one arm hug. "You still deserve a thank you." She said.

Takao laughed.

After a few moments of saying 'thank you's they said their goodbye and left. "That was nice." Midorima commented as he pulled his lover in a tight hug. "Now hurry up, since I suddenly decided to treat you for dinner because you did an excellent job." Midorima said in a commanding tone but in Takao's ears it was said softly and fondly.

"Alright, let me just close the clinic with the help of my assistants." With that said a grinning Takao left a slightly smiling Midorima.

XXXVIII

38 Meetings

XXXVIII

"Say, since we are having trouble seeing each other –not much time, I mean- how about we live in one house together?" Takao suggested as he continued to slice the pizza with a pizza cutter.

Midorima looked at him in surprise. There was silence for a little while but Takao ignored it, he was hungry and he wanted his pizza. Little did Takao know, Midorima was contemplating the possibility, it was a nice suggestion. He imagined sharing a house –a home with Takao and surprisingly Midorima found himself wanting to turn that imagination into a reality.

"But I guess you don'-"

"I'm fine with it." Midorima cut off Takao before he could finish whatever he was about to say. "I don't mind living with you, I've been thinking about that idea for long time and I like it."

Takao blushed. He put two slices of pizza on a plate and sat beside his lover. He leaned his head on his lover's shoulder and an arm snaked around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"I like that." With that said Takao pecked his lover's lips and snuggled closer.


End file.
